Feliz Navidad Gajeel
by Misu Okashi
Summary: Un chico solitario y una gato caminaban por una empinada calle nevada, era nochebuena, ninguno se imagino siquiera que esa llegaría a ser la mejor Navidad de sus vidas... y todo gracias a una pequeña maga de pelo azul


**Feliz Navidad Gajeel**

Un chico solitario y una gato caminaban por una empinada calle nevada, era nochebuena

"¡Rayos!" pensó el muchacho "Hasta el idiota de Salamander tiene con quien pasar estas fechas" el joven bufó molesto.

De hecho el día anterior Fairy Tail había hecho su propia posada y a decir verdad no la habían pasado mal, pero era deprimente estar solos los dos en la víspera de nochebuena, no es que despreciara la presencia y el afecto de Pantherlily, pero las cosas sería muy diferentes sin tan sólo tuviera familia o si Metalicana estuviera con el podría pasar una Navidad felizmente acompañado,pero la realidad era otra totalmente diferente, no sabía si quiera si tenía familia y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba Metalicana; el muchacho suspiro y siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo la enana" pensó y justo en ese momento como si hubiera sido invocada con sólo pensarla salió de una tienda la pequeña peli azul cargando unas bolsas de colores, y casi al instante después de salir ella reparo en la presencia del dragon slayer de hierro

- Buenas tardes Gajeel, buenas tardes Lily- dijo la pequeña maga

- Hola Levy- contestó Gajeel

- ¿Que hacen caminando por aquí ustedes solos, acaso no es noche buena?

- Si pero no tenemos con quien pasarla- dijo Gajeel molesto

- Oh, ya veo... Entonces... ¿Les gustaría pasar nochebuena y Navidad con Jet, Droy y yo?

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Por supuesto- Levy sonrió

- Bu- bueno si tu lo dices- Gajeel se sonrojó- Dame las bolsas, te ayudare a llevarlas

- No te preocupes, no son para nada pesadas

- No me importa, te dije que te ayudaría a llevarlas y eso haré- Gajeel ignoro las quejas de la pequeña maga y se las quito, ella hizo un puchero y después cargó a Pantherlily en sus brazos y guió a Gajeel hasta su casa.

En cuanto llegaron y entraron Gajeel quedo maravillado, la casa estaba espléndidamente decorada, había un árbol grande, una chimenea y de la cocina salía el exquisito aroma de pavo; en la sala de estar se encontraban Jet y Droy dando unos últimos toques a la decoración y depositando regalos bajo el árbol, ellos dos al repara en la presencia de Gajeel retrocedieron

- Levy ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- gritaron los dos al unísono

- Calma, calma, yo lo invite, verán es que cuando salía de hacer las compras de último minuto me lo tope en la calle junto a Pantherlily, además hoy es nochebuena es una noche para convivir y perdonar

- T-tienes razón, lo lamentamos Gajeel

- No hay problema, es más ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Y así Gajeel y Lily ayudaron a terminar de decorar la casa y hasta cocinaron, pusieron la mesa y después comenzaron a comer junto a Levy, Jet y Droy, cantaron villancicos, hicieron juegos, rompieron una colorida piñata y finalmente llego la hora de abrir los regalos, el primero en abrir uno fue Jet, quien sacó de una caja unos lindos zapatos deportivos

- Gracias, Levy

- No fue nada Jet, después de todo sabía que los necesitarías- contestó Levy con una sonrisa

Luego fue el turno de Droy quien recibió una gran variedad de semillas, eso realmente le sería muy útil, al igual que Jet agradeció el regalo a su amiga; ahora era el turno de Levy de abrir su regalo, el cual era una linda bufanda anaranjada y verde que era seguro que se vería muy bien en ella.

Gajeel y Pantherlily lo observaban todo con rostros sonrientes; cuando Levy dirigió su mirada a ellos está rápidamente se entristeció

- Lo sentimos, pero no tenemos regalos para ustedes- dijo Levy en tono triste

- No se preocupen, esta ah sido la mejor noche buena que he tenido, no necesito ningún regalo

Luego todo siguieron pasándola bien y juntos esperaron a que el reloj diera las doce, pero en el transcurso de ese tiempo Jet y Droy se quedaron profundamente dormidos en un sillón y fue entonces cuando Gajeel y Lily se dispusieron a irse, pero cuando Gajeel estaba a punto de salir fue detenido por la voz de Levy

- Gajeel espera- Levy corrió hasta donde él se encontraba- Te prometo que les conseguiré un regalo, aunque tu hayas dicho que no necesesitas ningún regalo yo no estoy cómoda con el hecho de que ustedes hayan sido los únicos que no recibieron nada

- Tranquila enana, ya te dije que esta bien

- Pero...

En ese momento Levy fue interrumpid por Pantherlily

- Creo que ustedes debebían fijarse donde están- dijo el Excced al tiempo que señalaba hacia arriba del marco de la puerta, Gejeel y Levy siguieron el movimiento con la mirada y luego de ver a lo que se refería Lily, ambos bajaron rápidamente la cabeza sonrojados

Muérdago

Los dos estaban bajo el muérdago, por lo que tendría que darse un beso; después de unos minutos de pensar que hacer, Levy se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer

Y dijo esto la pequeña maga se puso de puntitas estiro los brazo e hizo que Gajeel se inclinara un poco para después darle un beso en la mejilla al temerario dragon slayer de hierro, él se sonrojó violentamente

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

- Un beso ¿que no es obvio?

- Si, pero...

- De hecho la tradición nunca ha especificado donde debe ser el beso

- P-pero yo quería...- Gajeel sonrió y se inclinó hasta esta a la altura de Levy- pero yo quiero que fuera un beso de verdad

- Ese fue un beso de verdad

- Si, pero yo quería uno diferente...

Gajeel tomo del mentón a Levy y se fue acercando a ella hasta que su labios se tocaron, en ese momento el reloj marco las 12 de la noche, fue entonces cuando Gajeel dio inicio a un tierno beso que despertó sensaciones nuevas en los dos...

Pantherlily observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos; cuando Levy y Gajeel se separaron ambos estaban muy sonrojados

- Vaya... sabes que enana, no necesitas comprarme nada, ese fue el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida

Con ese comentario Levy se sonrojó aún más

- Me alegra que te gustara...

- Gihihi, feliz Navidad enana

- Feliz Navidad Gajeel

* * *

><p><em>Holiwis lindas personitas, lamento si el one-shot quedo mal hecho, pero entiendanme lo hice en la madrugada, por lo que mis neuronas no funcionaban muy bien a esas horas jijijiji<em>

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews y sólo me queda una cosa por decir..._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_


End file.
